Nightmares
by Jpokeshipping
Summary: Oh nightmares,they never get old do they?One of the most over used clichés of all time,but I'm not about to lie and tell you this one is just like the others,it has slight pokeshipping.Fluffy.
1. Young love gotta love it…

**A/N{12-13-2014}The first story I'm posting on this site heck yeah!I kinda hoped it would be a more...original story,but I was getting restless just writing and not posting.I already have a one-shot finished,but I'm going to post that on the 24th of December,if my parents don't catch me first...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon,but I do own part of this plot.**

**Ages: Ash 11 Misty 12 Brock 15**

**Set near the end of the Indigo League**

* * *

><p>Every thing was quiet...well everything except the whimpers coming from a raven haired boy.<p>

"Hmm...",sadly those whimpers disturbed the sleep of a certain red haired girl.

"Ash?Is that you?"She asked faintly,"Shut up."

The whimpering persisted probably a little louder than before,and it was then that Misty opened a very tired eye and saw that Ash was shivering and shifted her sleeping bag so she could see better,blinking she crawled over shaking him slightly.

He only rolled towards Misty and mumbled...

"Don't go daddy..."

...and went back to whimpering.

Misty felt something break in her heart _Oh Ash..._

As tears streamed down his face Misty looked around,where was Brock when you needed him?After looking around a bit she saw him a couple yards away sleeping,blissfully unaware of Ash's nightmare she was about to go and wake him up,but Ash grabbed her hand and hugged it tightly._  
><em>

"What about mommy?"

There was that horrible pain in her chest again she couldn't just leave him like that,not when he was being tortured. _Why isn't Brock here?He's better with crying kids and he's the oldest! _But he wasn't here and she had to be careful not to wake Ash up because he was reliving something he never spoke of with her or Brock,and if Ash wanted to keep it a secret it was fine by her,but it couldn't stay a secret if she woke him up.

The whimpering got louder and she couldn't stand it she lowered her defenses for a second and stroked Ash's hair.

"hmm..."

Misty looked at Ash's face and noticed he wasn't whimpering quite as loudly.

She smiled glad she was doing _something._

After wiping the tears of his face with her hand,she started humming softly.

"Hmmm hm hmm hmmm hm hmm hm hmmm."

By the time she was finished Ash had stopped whimpering and was smiling happily.

Misty noticed Ash's grip on her hand wasn't as tight as before and slipped it,kissing his cheek she crawled into her sleeping bag and whispered into the night…

"Sweet Dreams Ash."

* * *

><p>"That's weird."said Brock scratching his head staring at Ash eating a burger Brock magically made out of scraps with the happiest smile on his face.<p>

"What's weird?"Misty asked groggily opening her eyes,she obviously had little sleep.

"Oh,Ash just isn't a morning person."

"Of course he-"That's when she noticed that Ash was up before her,and that hadn't happened since...well ever.

Ash waved,the smile never faltering or turning into half expected Ash to come and thank her,and with that weird thought she remembered last with an embarrassed blush she said,"I see someone got a good night sleep."with a small laugh.

Ash if possible smiled wider and said,"I had the best dream I've had in ages!"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know deleted some words and messed up others!I saved this story a couple of times while writing it,and I didn't notice until I brought it up the next day and reread it to get into the story!This is terrible!What if I hadn't checked it?My story wouldn't have made any sense!<strong>**Well,I still don't know how to work this thing very well but I'll get used to it...eventually.**

**So...yeah laugh at me,I know you want to.**

**Date uploaded/posted:{12-14-2014}**


	2. Mature approach…

**A/N{12-15-2014}Okay I know this story was already marked 'Completed',but it didn't feel complete so I'm adding another chapter yay!**

**Ages: Ash 14 Misty 15 Brock 18 May 11 Max 8 1/2**

**Set in Kanto(Battle Frontier)**

* * *

><p>Misty couldn't believe it she was traveling with Ash…and Brock of course.<p>

The original trio.

She smiled at the familiarity of the sound of that.

"Hey Misty,you still awake?"

"Hmm?"She asked not taking her eyes of the sky,the stars were so bright this night…

"Do you ever think about our old adventures?"

That's when Misty turned to look at Ash._Why would he ask that he should now by now that I think about hi-um__…I mean our adventures all the time._After seeing the look Misty was giving him he got a bit embarrassed.

"Um…I mean you-I um…it's okay if you don't,it was a dumb question any-"

"It wasn't a dumb question."

"-way it's just I-wait"He blinked"what did you say?"

"It wasn't a dumb question.I mean you usually say dumb things,but this wasn't one of them."

Ash just kept starring at Misty,she didn't know if it was because she said dumb things came out of his mouth,or because he didn't know what to say,but it was kind of was about to ask him why he was staring at her all weird like that,but he beat her to the punch.

"Is that a no?"

She almost laughed '_He's so cute it should be illegal'_

"I do Ash,more than you know."Her smile faded a little bit,as it was his turn to answer a question it was her turn too ask for an answer.

"Do you?"

It looked like the question caught Ash off guard,as he tried to piece an answer together too quick.

"I well,I think of you"It was only when he realized what he said,then he tried to make up a _good_ quick answer"and Togepi,and Tracy,and my mom and-and"

Giggling.

That was all he heard,he looked at Misty only too notice she was trying to not laugh too hard and wake the others,he rubbed the back of his neck _'Nice going Ash'_

"So you think of everybody?"she asked when the giggles died down smiling.

"Well yeah"_Come on Ash be brave_"but I think of you more than I think of everyone else"

Misty blinked then blushed why did Ash have to be so adorable?

She was smiling,and that was sign enough for him.

He leaned in only to kiss her on the cheek,and went back to sleep.

Misty was left blushing a dark crimson,wondering what the heck was going on in Ash's mind,but settling down with a goofy smile anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash?"Misty asked the next day while still traveling to Cerulean.<p>

"Hmm?"

"What was that yesterday?"

"What yesterday?"

"At night."

That stopped him in his tracks._Wasn't that a dream?_He turned around only to find Misty's lips on his.

Whoa.

**May's P.O.V**

"We're better off going to the right."

"And then the left."

"Actually it's the right again."

"What no it isn't!My PokéNav says that's the way,see!"Max showed his Nav to Brock.

"Well my map say's it's right then right again and I actually live in Kanto…"

Ugh,why do we need two navigators again?Max with that out dated PokéNav,and Brock with that raggedy map.

Shouldn't Misty be guiding us?I mean we are going to _her_ place!I bet if Misty was guiding us we would have been there already,and I would be eating in a famous noodle shop!

Noodles…hmm

Okay,that's it I'm calling Misty over to guide us!

I turned around to call Misty,but I didn't see her wasn't Ash with her behind me?

"Misty?"

I walked a little back catching Ash and Misty kissing…

CALLED IT.

"Brock!Max!COME BACK HERE!"

**Ash's P.O.V**

That was the best feeling I have had for a very,_very_ long time.

And I kinda want to do it again…oh boy that was a kiss wasn't it?

I can't get married yet!I still have to become the Pokémon Master!

Then I saw Misty she was standing there blushing…she looks cute blushing…

Whah!No!This is bad I can't be in a relationship yet!

Is it just me,or is it getting _really_ hot out here?

Then Misty kissed me in the cheek.

"Come on Ash were going to get lost if we don't hurry up."

And ran.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the ending seemed kind of rushed well it was a bit.I did<em> not <em>****know how to end this and I wanted the characters to be a bit older and more mature hormone either way I think it came out okay last thing I dedicate this chapter ****to…_CharlieBonFan_ she's honestly a really good author and she has reviewed both of the stories I have on right now(Nightmares & What every dream boy does…),and I hope she'll review the other stories I'll post on this site!**

**Day Uploaded/Posted:{12-21-14}**

**Putting the yay before Pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


End file.
